


Gymnophoria

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Suggestive, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Aneikenon persuades Iica to join him in bed.





	Gymnophoria

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ' _Gymnophoria - the sensation that someone is mentally undressing you_ ' from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175511032053/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and).
> 
> Aneikenon belongs to yuushanoah #204613 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

Nose buried in his book,  **[Iica](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=22273854)**  absently squirmed in his seat yet  _again_. He thought he was being watched, at first, but when the sensation persisted he  _knew_  it was something more — his crotch did, too.

“You seem uncomfortable,” **[Aneikenon](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=25470514)** noted, not bothering to feign innocence from his spot on Iica’s bed. “Are you cold?”

“I’m always cold.”

“I can help with that,” came the soft, suggestive reply. Iica bit his lip, heard his friend scoot over in silent invitation as he readjusted the blanket around his shoulders. “ _Pleeease_?” Aneikenon pushed. “I’m hungry, Iica. You wouldn’t let a guest go hungry, would you? **[Dantalion](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=24550927)** won’t be back until tomorrow, at the  _earliest_ —”

Iica huffed, his already thin patience being stretched at the incessant distraction, and finally turned his head. A rush of heat pooled in his groin at how Aneikenon was staring at him.

That was all it took. Iica abandoned both his book and blanket for the warm body in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr ([ **@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
